Musical Marauders
by Lost-Hogwarts-Student
Summary: The Marauders along with Lily and her friends in a...MUSICAL! Everyone sings songs and gets into mischevious mischief...What will happen during their last two years at Hogwarts? R&R!
1. Holding On

**A/N: This is a story that me and my friend, The Fiffth Marauder, first decided to write this story together...but...we had different writing styles and it made a big mushy mess! We decided to write our own stories seperately but starting off with this same prologue. This is my version! Enjoy please!**

**Songs: "Keep Holding On"**

**Disclaimer: I dont' own anything, not even this chapter because the Fiffth Marauder wrote it! But don't worry, I'll be writing everything from now on!**

**Musical Marauders**

**Holding On**

James Potter rounded a corner, his invisibility cloak hanging over him. He had inherited it from his father, and him from his, and so on. His stomach grumbled. Geez, how impatient. He was going to the kitchens to get some food. He took a glance at his watch. 3:40 Am. Why was he awake again? Oh right, Peter had fallen off his bed and had woken him up.

Sniff

He stopped short. He had heard someone sob in some classroom. He frowned and put his ear close to the door of the classroom. Yes, someone was definitely crying in there. He looked around, checking that no teachers were near and quietly opened the door, closing it behind him as soon as he entered. The classroom was dark; he could barely see the shadows of the desks. The crying stopped and he heard a gasp. Taking out his wand from his pocket, he whispered,

"Lumos Maxima" A bright white light shone through the room. He felt his stomach contract and twist. He placed my wand on one of the desks and walked slowly to the figure crouching on one of the corners. His throat had gone dry, but he slid down the wall to come sit beside her.

"Lily…" he whispered finally. Her eyes were red and blotchy and had lost their usual spark. She looked at him like she had never done before. It was an empty look, with no emotion…not even annoyance. He wanted to do something, desperately. He put his arm indecisively around her shoulders. She didn't twitch; a good sign. Instead, her eyes began to water again. The now familiar angst crept up his spine. He leaned into her a little bit and she buried her face in his chest. Once again, butterflies did loops inside his stomach. He wanted to hold her close and whisper to her that everything was going to be OK. And he didn't know why…but he started to sing…

"You're not alone, together we stand

I'll be by our side you know I'll take your hand" Lily sniffed and stopped crying. He rubbed his hand along her back.

"When it gests cold, and it feels like the end

There's no place to go you know, you know I won't give in

Keep holding on, cuz I know you'll make it through

Just stay strong, cuz you know I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

Keep holding on, cuz I know you'll make it through"

HeI faded away as she lifted her face to look at him. He smiled reassuringly and kissed her forehead. He didn't know why she was crying. But he didn't need to know. All that mattered was that she was hurt; nothing else had to be said. Lily closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"My parents were murdered…" she whispered in a small voice. He clenched his jaw, feeling hatred towards Voldemort like he never had before. Many students had been getting the dreaded black owl these days. The Dark Lord Voldemort was at large. He hugged Lily closer.

"I'm here for you whatever happens…" he told her, meaning it with every inch of his body. She sat up again and he let his arm drop slowly off her shoulders. She hugged her knees to her chest and smiled at him. He realized she hadn't really smiled at him in a long time, and he liked it. Her face seemed to glow when she did. He smiled back.

"You've changed, James," she said quietly. He almost gasped in surprise. She had called him James. She never did. He swallowed nervously.

"I've tried…" he responded, drawing a circle on the floor with his finger, the light from his wand casting shadows in every corner of the classroom. He heard a small sigh and he looked at Lily.

"Do you…do you think maybe we could try to be friends?" she asked, looking at her hands. He could've done the conga right there. He felt his eyes widen and his mouth drop slightly.

"Wh-yeah! Of course!" he said in a squeaky voice. He cleared my throat. "I mean, yeah that would be nice" Lily chuckled softly and took his hand.

"Thank you" he looked into her eyes again, they had regained their shimmer.

"For what?" he asked her, mostly to hear it come from her other than because he didn't know.

"For everything…"

She leaned into him again and her eyes fell closed. He put my arm around her and took his wand from the table, conjuring a blanket that he draped around her small form. Slowly, as the sun rose from the horizon, Lily and James fell asleep. And they became friends. That happened in the beginning of this year, the happiest day of his life. It was about mid-year and their friendship had stayed strong.

If only she loved him just as much as he loved her…


	2. Colorful Potions

**A/N: So this is the first official chapter of _Musical Marauders_. It's kind of like a Marauders Musical...I hope you all like it! BTW, in the beginning of every chapter I will be putting the songs I use so that you could look them up and hear them (if you don't know them already) so that it gives you more of a feel of what the story is like...but only if you want to.**

**Songs: "The Spectrum Song"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use...patooey...**

**Musical Marauders**

**Colorful Potions**

The Marauders quickly slipped into the steamy classroom. They were late…again. Luckily, Professor Slughorn had his large back facing the class. He was working on a potion, muttering to himself. This gave the Marauders a chance to find seats and look as if nothing had happened. They took two tables at the back row, just in time for Slughorn…

"Well, hello everyone!" said Slughorn, "Today we shall be learning a very marvelous potion indeed! Does anyone know what it is?"

He looked around the room, his chubby hands clasped in front of him. He frowned. He was hoping for someone to guess the answer.

"Well, that's not a problem! I shall tell you. We are going to be learning the _Spectrum Potion_," when nobody seemed interested, he continued, "Yes, very exciting indeed!"

"Uh, Mr. Slughorn?"

"Yes, Mr. Black?" said the professor, quite impatiently.

"What is the Spectrum potion?"

"It is a wonderful potion that will allow your hair to change color according to your mood for a whole twenty-four hours! Won't that be fun?!"

"What's the point?" asked Sirius

"The _point_ of this potion is not the use of it, but the complexity of how to create it! Do any of you know how to create it?" asked Professor Slughorn as he surveyed the tables, "No? Well then, Mr. Black, as you can see by the lack of hands in the air, the procedure is quite complex."

"Are you going to teach it to us?" asked Remus.

"Why yes, of course! I was just about to get to that, Mr. Lupin. Thank you for reminding me."

Professor Slughorn headed to the back of the classroom where there was a cauldron with multiple bottles of different colored potions around it. With a flick of his wand, these items appeared on each of the students' tables as well.

"Now children, I shall be saying the procedure, only once! Did everyone here that? _Only once. _You must pay careful attention to all the words that I'm saying."

Once he was done speaking he walked into his office. The class looked at each other with confused faces. Wasn't he going to say anything? As if answering all of the class' questions, Professor Slughorn came out (unfortunately) dressed in tight, pink, leather, robes that intensified his large stomach. It was a disturbing sight.

"Now, you will all pay attention to what I am about to say. As I say the order, you shall put the potions in your cauldron!" he said, waving his hands around the air. Suddenly, very hyperactive music came on, and Slughorn turned around, arms spread out in the air.

"Boom, boom, boom!" the music played. Slughorn jumped around and started bobbing his head to the fast pace of the music. The whole class was sure that he was going to break his neck. Then, very hyperactively, he began to sing…

"Red, yellow, green, red, blue blue blue  
Red, purple, green, yellow, orange, red red  
Red, yellow, green, red, blue blue blue  
Red, purple, green, yellow, orange, red red!"

The whole class started randomly pouring the colored potions into their cauldrons as fast as they could. They were trying to keep up with him, but just couldn't! Things were exploding, catching on fire, and electrifying the children. But all Professor Slughorn did was hold his legs up and begin bouncing on his bottom, singing,

"Blend them up and what do you get?  
Cerise, charteuse, and aqua!  
Mauve, beige, and aqua marine, and every color in between!  
Hazo ka li ka no cha lum bum!  
Colour has its harmony and just like I have said!  
Red, yellow, green, red, blue blue blue  
Red, purple, green, yellow, orange, red red!

Blend them all and what do you get?" sang Professor Slughorn, bouncing off walls, the floor, and the ceiling! This time, the class answered that question…

"Explosions!"

"Fires!"

"Electrocution!"

"Pain!"

"Giant sloths!"

"Lots and lots of _bleeding_!"

"Pain!"

"Large, disturbing, insects!"

"PAIN!!!"

"La, la, la, la, _la_, la, la, la!  
Colour has it's harmony and just as I have said  
Red, yellow, green, red, blue, pink, grey  
And white, and plaid and blue, green, white, yellow and toodinz 'n' and and and  
right and and strips with blue and a black and Plaid and a...a!"

Professor Slughorn continued bouncing insanely fast off walls and tables. He was knocking things down, making more things explode, and crushing some of the students!

"oo and ...what what, wait a second, what, what's going on with all the colors?!  
Blue, red, green, green, white, white, black...  
what ever happened to just plain old lavender blue dilly dilly dilly dilly...dilly…silly…"

The whole class watched as Professor Slughorn finished his strange song and fainted near his own cauldron. They just stood there for a moment watching Professor Slughorn. The students looked at each other's burnt hair, broken bones, body parts in the wrong places, twitching…

"Um…Professor? Could you repeat that?"

That question was all it took to get the class looking quite annoyingly at Sirius. Because of Sirius' comment, the class didn't notice the dizzy professor climbing back up.

"What is going on here?!" cried Professor Slughorn as he stared at the destroyed classroom.

The whole class immediately turned around, very frightened.

"BLACK! POTTER! Come here this instant!" The professor was taking this situation out on the two students he knew must have been guilty.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Don't give me that, Black! What is the matter with you?!" then he turned to look at James, "I wouldn't have expected that from you Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid both of you will have to go to Dumbledore's office. You both disturbed my lesson! As you can see, because of you, nobody completed the potion correctly!" said Slughorn, completely ignoring two students in the corner of the clasroom.

"That's not the only thing…" muttered Sirius under his breath. Then, they both headed out. Lily rolled her eyes from the corner in the back where she was sitting and stirred her perfect Spectrum Potion that she, along with her best friend Simone, had made. Simone giggled and Lily looked at her with a you're-so-immature look on her face.

**A/N: Well, there it is! Please review! Or, if you want, read the next chapters and review then. But either way, please comment! I want to know what you think. **


	3. A Werewolf's Tale

**A/N: This chappie will be mostly about something that happened in Remus' past, but it is essential to the story. Please read! At least I think, it's pretty funny.**

**Songs: "I'm Too Sexy" "Lonely"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of the songs im using**

**Musical Marauders**

** A Werewolf's Tale**

The Marauders were walking down the corridor to get to Transfiguration with Sirius winking at most of the girls who passed by. Most likely, he had snogged them the night before. They were about to reach the door to their classroom when a familiar face walked passed them, catching Remus' attention, making him flinch. James nudged him in the gut making Remus gasp. The girl was a Ravenclaw, sixth year just like them. Her brown hair was in a braid with a couple of strands coming out. Her green eyes met Remus'. They looked at each other until they were forced to turn around but, no words were spoken.

"Hey, Remus, watch out or you'll crash into a door," said Simone as she walked past with Lily. This snapped Remus back. The Marauders continued walking and entered the classroom just as the girl turned a corner. James sat next to Remus.

"Hey, Moony, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I guess since tonight is _you-know-what_ you are probably a bit, erm, grumpy…"

"It's not that James!"

"I thought so."

The girl had been Remus' girlfriend. They had met around the middle of fifth year. They had been the sweetest couple in Hogwarts. They had tried to never be apart, always holding hands. Remus had never had a girlfriend before and Gabrielle really liked him. One day, Gabrielle had told Remus that she loved him. He didn't reply. He was thinking about all the dangers that could come of this relationship. He was a werewolf and he didn't want to harm her. This couldn't work. He'd broken up with her the next day because he thought it was the right thing to do. She thought it was because he didn't love her back, but of course, he did. He loved her more than anything.

"Hello, class. Today we shall be doing a rather difficult transfiguration using the spell you learned last week. Does everyone remember it? Good."

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and solid gold goblets appeared in front of every student.

"Your task for today is to turn this golden goblet into a hawk," said Professor McGonagall as she walked around her desk and sat down, fiercely scribbling on a piece of parchment. The class had already begun to cast their spells, but not many of the students were succeeding. Sirius was looking around the tables, something was obviously bothering him.

"Professor, I have a problem," said Sirius, standing up out of his seat.

"Yes Mr. Black, what is it?" said Professor McGonagall, removing her glasses and pursing her lips.

"Well, it's just that…" Sirius climbed onto the table and put his hands on his hips,

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts!  
And I'm too sexy for a lamb, too sexy for a lamb!"

"Sirius, you git! It's Milan, not a lamb!" whispered James.

"Oh! Right! I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan!  
And I'm too sexy for your party!  
Too sexy for your party!  
No way I'm disco dancing!" sang Sirius as he pointed a finger at McGonagall. He strutted down the table as if modeling.

"I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk!  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah!  
I do my little turn on the catwalk!"

And that is what he did. At the end of the table, he ferociously turned and

growled at one of the girls sitting at the other tables making her blush and giggle.

"I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far!  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about-"

"MR. BLACK! I think that's enough!" cried McGonagall, her face was a strange

maroon color with her eyes bulging out of her eye sockets, "Detention, Mr. Black! With me! A whole week! Seven days, Mr. Black!"

"Yay! I've got detention with Minerva! Hoo-rah!" cried Sirius as he jumped off the table and sat back down in his seat. He then flicked his wand and said a spell that immediately turned his goblet into a hawk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"James are you done with your essay yet?"

"What? Oh-…no," said James, looking down at empty piece of parchment. He had been looking at Lily for almost fifteen minutes! He was really hooked…

"Are you ok James?" asked Lily.

"Uh-oh-erm…yes! I'm fine! Perfect, actually," said a surprised James. He and Lily had been friends for about two months now but he still wasn't used to the whole her talking to him out of free will thing.

"Ok, good! Now finish up."

"But it's boooring…" said James, grinning at Lily.

"Well, don't come crying to me when you fail," said Lily.

Suddenly, James got up and slid toward Lily. She looked at him skeptically and scooted away.

"Can I copy your essay?"

"No."

"Please?" asked James, pouting his lips.

"Ugh, fine," said Lily, sliding her piece of parchment over to James.

"If that's what you wish…"

"Actually…" began Lily but she saw James in a tickling position and decided to stop.

"Thank you Lily."

"Your welcome," said Lily. While she said this she couldn't help smiling at James' persistence. She giggled a bit and then went upstairs to her dormitory to get a book. Her laugh caused James' stomach to flutter, as if butterflies with extremely sharp wings were twirling around in there. He had never felt so…happy…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

"Come on Sirius! Peter! We don't have all day!" James whispered loudly, hidden under the invisibility cloak. Sirius and Peter ran fast and joined him, "Let's go."

The three Marauders walked quickly down a slope until they reached their destination. Peter quickly turned into a rat and scattered down. He then reached the branch that would stop the Whomping Willow's deadly branches. Once the tree was frozen, Sirius and James turned into the big black dog and the stag. They hid the invisibility cloak by one of the tree's many large roots. They all walked into the tunnel where darkness engulfed them. The three animals walked in silence, seeing as though none of them could talk. Then, they reached the entrance to the Shrieking Shack, only to hear faint, squeaky, singing. James pressed his ear to the door…Remus? They entered. The werewolf was huddled in a corner, its yellow eyes watery with tears. Its mouth was moving, allowing it to sing…

"Lonely I'm so lonely!  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn!  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn!  
I'm so lonely…" sang the used-to-be deadly werewolf.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin', for her I was  
Feelin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking over these few years, trying to

figure out what I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole left life came crashin'

Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn!  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn!"

By now, Sirius, James, and Peter had decided it was safe enough to turn back

into their regular forms.

"You know Prongs, this wasn't exactly what I was expecting."

"Me neither Padfoot…He's probably still upset about Gabrielle."

Then, the Marauders decided to sit by the lonely werewolf and sing backup for him. It didn't matter what he became, they were still friends and they were going to stand by him no matter what. Fur and all.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Please review or continue reading and then review! Either way, please comment! I really appreciate your support.**


	4. Red Lipstick & Seducing Snivellus

**A/N: Hey there! Ok, so this is chapter 3 and this is the more detailed introduction to the character Simone, Lily's best friend. She was mentioned a couple times in the previous chapters but now this chapter is all about her and _her_ problems.**

**Songs: "Anything But Ordinary" "Bigger Than Us"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or these songs...**

**Musical Marauders**

**Red Lipstick & Seducing Snivellus**

Simone was in front of the mirror, stroking random strands of hair with the tip of her wand, making them bright yellow, a contrast to her brown hair. As she put on her red lipstick she looked at her freckles. She never liked them. She sighed and headed down toward the common room.

"Lily! Hi!" she cried.

"Simone, you actually woke up really early today," replied Lily.

"I had my hair to work on, you know?" she said holding up a strand of her colored hair, smiling.

"Yellow, that's cool! You normally do darker colors, what's the occasion?" asked Lily, scooting a seat over on the couch she was sitting in, clearly interested.

"Oh…nothing," said Simone, very unconvincingly, as she twirled a strand of her hair and looked out the window.

"Ok, then. See you at breakfast?" asked Lily. Simone nodded. She then got off the couch and went down to get breakfast.

Simone slumped down on that very same couch and looked to the side through a window; there she saw a familiar head of hair. It reached just above his shoulders, dark strands falling over his face. He was leaning against a wall, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Eew, Simone!"

She turned around, blushing fiercely. She cursed her pale skin…

"What do you want Sirius?"

"Were you checking out Snivellus?" he asked, a look of disgust in his eyes.

"N-no! Of course not! He's a Slytherin and he's annoying…right?" she said walking backwards; scooting up the stairs, Sirius followed her.

"You tell _me_."

"He is, and I don't like him! Who would?!" she cried, now jogging up the stairs.

"You're weird, can't you be normal for a day?" he asked as she reached the door of her dormitory. She looked down at her shoes. They were white sneakers, drawn on all over with different colored Sharpies. Her dad was a Muggle and Simone had always loved Sharpies. Maybe she _was_ weird. She groaned and opened the door. She slumped on her bed, eyes drifting toward the window once again…Then, she began to sing, throwing up her feelings…

"Sometimes I get so weird,  
I even freak myself out…  
I laugh myself to sleep,  
it's my lullaby…"

She moved toward the window, clutching the frame, staring out of the stained glass onto the field of students. There, she found the one that she was looking for, and her stomach fluttered.  
"Sometimes I fly so fast,  
Just to feel the danger.  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive!"

She ran out of the room and walked down the steps, one by one, sometimes stopping to grab the railing to keep her from falling; all of these emotions were blowing her away.  
"Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?!  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed!  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life!  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please."

With that, she couldn't contain herself anymore. Tears started streaming down her face and she ran out of the common room, down the moving staircases and out to the empty courtyard where she collapsed on a bench.  
"To walk within the lines,  
Would make my life so boring…  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme.  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me!  
Anything to make me feel alive…"

She walked out of the courtyard, swinging on the columns and staring toward the lake. She leaned on a wall and slid down to the ground, sobbing.  
"Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?!  
Somebody rip my heart out,  
And leave me here to bleed!  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life!  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary; please…  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."

She then regained control of her emotions and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. She stood up, her legs a bit wobbly and walked toward the Quidditch Field.  
"Let down your defenses,  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident, turbulent, succulent  
opulent, permanent, no way!  
I wanna taste it!  
Don't wanna waste it, awaay!"

She began to slow down, suddenly stopping and looking at the one person she was afraid to see right now.  
"Sometimes I get so weird…  
I even freak myself out…  
I laugh myself to sleep,  
It's my lullaby."

She hid behind a wall, her chest moving up and down because of how heavily she was breathing. She closed her eyes and let her emotions take over her once again.  
"Is it enough?!  
Is it enough?!  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed!  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life!  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please!  
Is it enough?!  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life!  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…"

She opened her eyes, surprised of what she just let slip out of her mouth. She let out one last sob and realized nothing else would come out. She peaked out of the corner of where she was hiding and looked at Severus Snape walk away. She then decided she should really get some breakfast.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Simone, where were you? I was getting worried," asked Lily as Simone entered the Great Hall.

"I was…somewhere."

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Please, I'm your best friend, you have to be able to trust me!" cried Lily as Simone began to walk away. Lily grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, "I promise I won't make fun of you, whatever it is."

"Ok, fine. Come," said Simone as she rolled her eyes. She grabbed Lily's hand and headed toward their dormitory.

When they got there, they sat on Simone's bed. Lily had a sympathetic smile on her face.

"It's about, um, who I, erm, well, er, have a, little crush on."

"Well that's not so bad!"

"No, Lily, you don't get it. It _is_ bad. This is why I didn't wan-

"I'm sorry, go on."

"You know that this is hard for me to say. Please don't laugh. I, well, I like…Snepordush…"

"What did you say?" asked Lily, leaning in closer.

"Snaprydoodle…"

"Simone!"

"Fine! Fine! I like Snape! Are you happy now?!" cried Simone, suddenly covering her mouth with her hand and stuffing her face in her pillow.

"Wow, I mean, er, _that's_ different…" said Lily, suddenly very interested in her shoes; this was awkward.

"It's just, Lily, you don't understand how I feel about him!" said Simone as she began to break into song again, this was an easy way to let go of emotion…

"I see his face,  
I look in his eyes  
What I feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs somethin' to believe in  
If he would tell me his dreams, I'll tell him mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all the colors of the rainbow,  
I know…"

Simone stood up and looked out of the window, once again, this time with a smile on her face…  
"We all want to believe in love!  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us!  
We all wanna be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart!  
Yeah, it's bigger than us!"

Simone ran outside of the common room, Lily quickly running behind her wondering if her friend was going insane. Then, Simone flopped onto the couch, her head on one end and her legs on the other…  
"I want to see beyond my own little world!  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy!  
See the world with clarity, oh oh!  
Oh oh, we have such a long way, to go,  
But I know, we're getting closer everyday! Everyday!

Simone sprinted outside to one of the many little gardens in Hogwarts where she fell down on the dirt, covering her body in little white flowers. Lily was worried at the moment.  
"We all want to believe in love!  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us!  
We all wanna be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart!  
Yeah, it's bigger than us!  
It fills the universe,  
And lights the skies above!  
It rescues our hearts, with love…  
With love…  
That's what's bigger than us!"

Simone then stood up and started twirling around in the middle of the flowers, then she ran toward the Quidditch Field, Lily running behind her.  
"It's love, it's love that's bigger than us!  
It's love, it's love that's bigger than us!  
It's love, it's looove!

She then stopped in her tracks; facing the back of the one she…loved…Her face stopped smiling, and became a bit more serious. Lily held her breath, wondering what was going to happen.  
"We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us…"

**A/N: Tada! I hope you liked it, and I know that the Simone-Snivellus thing was probably unexpected. But, oh well! The next chapter will probably be up in a couple of days and will have to do more with the Marauders and a little "project" of theirs. So, yeah. Please review!**


	5. Exploding Rice & Microwaves

**A/N: This is just a fun chapter I made up with the Marauders in it. _BASED ON REAL LIFE EXPERIENCES WITH MYSELF, BLOOMABLEBEE, & THE FIFFTH MARAUDER._**

**Songs: "Fergalicious" "We Didn't Start The Fire"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, ok?!**

**Musical Marauders**

**Exploding Rice & Microwaves**

"Why do we have to do this project anyways?"

"I already told you about ten times, Padfoot! You, me, and Prongs were partnered to learn how to cook something…muggley," replied Remus as he looked at the paper that was assigned to them.

"What does it say?" asked James.

"Arros Con Leche…It says it's from South Amer_i_ca. A Muggle continent where they speak Spanish or something…," replied Remus.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" asked Sirius peeking over Remus' shoulder, trying to get a better glimpse of their assignment.

"Well, now we're waiting for Professor Hardent to show us to our room."

"What do you mean?"

"He is going to lock us in a room that has been made to look like a Muggle kitchen filled with a variety of Muggle items that you would find in real life. Then, using that and this recipe we got, we have to make the arroz con leche."

"Wow Moony! Where'd you find all that out?!"

"The professor told us."

"Oh…Alright then…"

The professor came out of his office with tiny slips of papers in his hand. He then, gave them to each of the teams of students.

"Hello class," he said as he stroked his toupee, "These slips of papers show what kitchen you will be going into. Splendid. I suppose you all know what food you got? You each have a different plate that you have to make. When you are done, you shall bring it to me and I shall, how do you say, "sample" it. Now, enter through here," he pointed to an antique-looking door with large handles, "there you will find even more doors with numbers on them. Go into the one with your number. You will have one hour to complete this assignment."

Sirius ripped the paper out of Remus' hand and sprinted toward the door, elbowing out the students there before him. He threw it open, hitting a couple of children in the foreheads. He checked door by door, looking down at the paper and up again. Finally, he found it. Number twenty-four. He called Remus and James over and they entered together. Inside was a quaint kitchen with everything you could possibly want to cook a perfect meal.

"Cool."

"Hey, Sirius, stop drooling and put on an apron," said James.

"This cabinet is so…shiny," said Sirius, walking toward the stainless steal refrigerator.

"That's very nice, Padfoot. Now here," said James, handing him a little pink apron with white ruffles, "put this on and we can start."

Sirius held it up to his body and tied it on. He then twirled around and posed.

"Don't I look pretty?"

"You look delicious, Sirius," said James jokingly.

"I don't just look delicious…I look PADFOOTLICIOUS!" Then, for the who knows what-th time, music began to play and Sirius began to sing…

"Four, tres, two, uno!"

He began break-dancing on the cold tiles of the kitchen while Remus looked on with disapproval. James bobbed his head to the beat.

"Listen up, ya'll! 'Cause this is it! The beat that I'm banging is delicious!

Padfootlicious definition make them girls go loco!

They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.  
You could see me, you can't squeeze me.  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.  
I got reasons why I tease 'em.  
Girls just come and go like seasons, Padfootlicious!"

He then began thrusting his upper body forward, then back, with James trying to copy him.  
"Padfootlicious! So delicious!  
But I ain't promiscuous.  
And if you were suspicious,  
All that is fictitious.  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them girls on rock, rock!  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got!"

Sirius and James were both dancing now, Remus had his mouth hanging slightly open at the stupidity of those two. How he had gotten friends like these, he didn't know…  
So delicious! I'm hot, hot!  
So delicious! I put them girls on rock, rock!

So delicious! They wanna taste of what I got!  
I'm Padfootlicious! T-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty!"

Remus then decided that it was time to stop this insanity and went and stood between the dancing pair.

"Sirius, I don't care how delicious or tasty you are, but I bet our arroz con leche would be just as good _or better_, if we started to make it!"

"Fine…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't get this," said James, looking at the fake fruits that were in a woven basket. They were in the middle of a dining table, obviously there for decoration.

"Why?" asked Remus while stirring the rice that they had made. It was now contained in a pot on the oven.

"Well," James picked up what was supposed to be a pineapple, "This pineapple, is red and is quite small," in fact it was. All of these fruits were woven out of wood as well and the pineapple was a dark red, "And this apple," he picked up the apple and compared it to the pineapple, "is just as large as the pineapple and it's red too, but that's normal since it's an apple and all," he put it down on the table and took out the next fruit, "Bloody hell! This is a huge pear! It's just as big as the apple which is just as big as the pineapple. And, it's green," he placed that down next to the apple and took out the next item, "Is this a pumpkin? Why is this as tiny as the pear, which is as big as the apple, which is as big as the pinea-

"Ok! That's enough! I can't take this anymore!" cried Sirius, jumping off of the chair he was sitting in. That was the first time he had moved in the past half-hour, "This is so boring! Remus, is the rice done yet?"

"No, it'll probably take about another twenty minutes or so."

"Oh, well," replied Sirius, and then he slumped back down on his seat, playing with the girly ruffles on his apron.

James walked over to the oven where Remus was working at and looked over at the knife holder. He didn't know what it was of course, but he saw a bunch of silver handles. Then, his eyes lit up. He randomly pulled one and got the knife-sharpener.

"YES!!" cried James, triumphantly throwing the knife sharpener in the air and catching it again, hitting Remus in the back of the head.

"What now, James?!"

"I have found it! I have found the _**METAL WAND**_!!!" he grinned proudly staring at the "wand" he now held up in the air.

"The what?" asked Sirius.

"The…_**METAL WAND!**_" replied James, but Sirius didn't understand so James sighed and put the "wand" down, "You've never heard of it? Well, it's been told in all of the little wizard and witch fairytale books."

Sirius shrugged and James stomped one of his feet impatiently.

"Come one! You know? The wand that will give you immortality and all mighty power?" asked James.

"Nope," replied Sirius.

"Well, that sucks for you!" said James picking up the knife sharpener once again, "Thanks to this metal wand I am now…_**IMMORTAL!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

Sirius' eyes widened at how loud James had yelled. Remus just rolled his eyes and continued stirring.

"Prongs, you're all sweaty."

"_**IMMORTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" was all James said in reply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How did this happen again?"

Professor Hardent looked at the three children. He stared at the burns on their faces, their sizzling hair, the rice all over their clothing, and the scares on their arms and legs.

"Well, Professor, James found this wand of immortality and Sirius didn't believe him so James attacked and ended up hitting me in the arm causing me to turn up the heat in the oven which made the rice explode. Then, Sirius and James started blaming each other and had a fight. James began striking Sirius with this wand of immortality because no spells were coming out of it. Sirius pulled out another one of these "wands" and got one with a really sharp edge, sir. Sirius tried to shoot a spell at James, but nothing happened. One reason was because nothing shot out and the other was because the wand flew out of his hands and toward James. Luckily, Sirius doesn't have very good aim, sir, so it hit the microwave next to James. Then, the microwave exploded as well! The force was so much that it blew us into the walls and left us unconscious. Well, sir, after that, you found us…thank Merlin." Remus looked up at the professor after his tale and saw an exasperated look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I shall have to call Professor McGonnogall. She is the head of your house and will find out what to do with you," he said. He then headed out of his office leaving the three kids sitting in the cold leather chairs. He then quickly peaked back into the office.

"150 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

He then left again, leaving the Marauder's with their mouths hanging wide open.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You started a fire?!" asked Professor McGonagall, hands on her thin hips.

"No we didn't!" said Sirius.

"That is what I heard from your Muggle Studies professor. Mr. Black, are you trying to say that he was lying to me?"

"Maybe…"

"Mr. Black! I know you started this fire!"

Professor McGonagall and three of the Marauders were now standing outside of the burnt kitchen they had been in just hours before.

"Professor, we really didn't start the fire," said James, Sirius nodding behind him in agreement.

"Oh really?"

Sirius and James nodded fiercely but Remus just put his hand to his forehead, muttering to himself. Then he looked up when he heard James and Sirius starting to sing.

"We didn't start the fire!

It was always burning,

Since the world's been turning!

We didn't start the fire!

No we didn't light it,

But we tried to fight it!"

James and Sirius were now singing and laughing, each sliding in the opposite direction of each other. Sirius to the right while James to the left, Sirius to the left, while James to the right.

"We didn't start the fire!

It was always burning,

Since the world's been turning!

No we didn't light it,

But we tried to fight it!"

Professor McGonagall did not look pleased at all. She was holding two of her fingers to one of her temples; she was probably very irritated at the moment. Suddenly, smoke started coming out from the partially crushed oven in the kitchen. Remus was the only one who noticed this, and tapped James on the shoulder. But it was too late. The oven exploded! Professor McGonagall closed her eyes, pursed her lips, and took a deep breath. The ceiling of the enchanted kitchen was falling piece by piece onto the floor. The whole kitchen was now on fire. Remus turned around and ran, with James and Sirius on his tail still singing.

"We didn't start the fire!

But when we are gone

It will still burn on…and on…and on…"

Their voices faded as they ran farther and farther away from the irritated Professor.

"JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS BLACK! REMUS LUPIN! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" cried Professor McGonagall as she lifted up the hem of her skirt and began to quickly walk after them.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! I promise the next chapter will for sure have Lily-James interaction and maybe singing :) As I said before this happened in real life, but don't think I'm insane or anything...**


	6. Trying Again & Failing

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Sorry if this took a bit longer than my other one! This one has Lily James in it, don't worry. So read, and enjoy...and review!!!**

**Songs: "Hey, Juliet" "Better Together"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...I'm deprived!**

**Musical Marauders**

**Trying Again & Failing**

"Are you ever going to give it another try, Prongs?" asked Sirius, lying on his bed with the book he was _supposed_ to be reading, splayed across his stomach.

"What do you mean?" replied James, catching the golden snitch he had just released seconds before.

"You know, Lily? Lily Evans? Love of your life…supposedly?" asked Sirius, sitting up straight, causing the book to fall on the floor, probably not to be picked up again.

"Well, I don't want to mess up the friendship we've had going."

"It's been going for about three months now and you guys don't really talk to each other all that much, Prongs! That's not really a "healthy relationship" if you ask me, and I _know_ about relationships."

"If I ask her, she'll think I'm back to the way I was and everything that I worked to get will be lost, Padfoot!"

"Come on! You have to do it! You haven't gone out with any girls for _four years_! I'll help you get her," he said as he stood up, gripping the sides of his bed, smiling a smile that made James slightly uncomfortable.

"What are you planning to do?"

"So you agree?"

"What are you planning to do?!"

"Do you agree, James?"

"Yes, yes! I agree! Ok?! What are you planning to do?!" asked James as he stood up and faced Sirius. He wasn't too sure about this.

"Perfect…" said Sirius. He then took out a piece of parchment filled with notes and lyrics.

"Oh, bloody hell."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Lils, whatcha doing?" asked Simone, leaning over the couch.

"Homework. The same you should be doing, actually," replied Lily, peering over her shoulder and raising one of her eyebrows with a smile.

"Oh, come on Lily, you really don't have a life," said Simone, flipping over and landing on the couch next to Lily.

"How is the, erm, _thing_, going?" asked Lily, putting down her quill.

"Not too good actually. Nothing different, I don't have the courage to tell him," replied Simone, looking curiously at her hands. She then sighed and walked toward the Great Hall, probably to get some lunch. Lily got a bit frustrated with herself; she really shouldn't have brought it up.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How does it go again?"

"Ugh! Prongs! How can you not remember this? I'm normally the one that doesn't get things…even though I'm brilliant! It's just a song!" said Sirius throwing the paper at James' face. The paper bounced off his nose and landed on the floor. James picked it up, looked at it, and groaned.

"I'm just so nervous, Padfoot. What if she doesn't like it? What if she doesn't like _me_?!"

He crumpled up the paper and threw it out of the window.

"_Accio _–er- _paper_!" cried Sirius, and the paper came flying back into his hands, "Come on James, just give it another try! Now, the first line is…"

Sirius flicked on one of the wizard radios in their dorm and the song began to play; James reluctantly began to sing.

"Hey I've been watching you, every little thing you do…"

"No, no, Prongs! More flowy…like a wave in the ocean. _Sawoosh! Sawoosh!_"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE FLOWY!"

"Someone is PMSing…" said Sirius, holding his hands behind his back and looking to the side.

"I AM NOT PMSING! PADFOOT, I'M ALREADY STRESSED ENOUGH WITH THIS SONG! CAN'T YOU JUST BE A LITTLE MATURE?!"

Sirius' eyes then got big and wide. He pouted…

"You don't…want my…hewlp?"

"No Sirius, it's not that," said James, now finally calming down, "It's just that I'm really nervous about this, I told you already. Lily means everything to me and I'm risking it all right here. How would you feel? Do you know?"

"Not really, Prongs. This is why I don't have a steady girlfriend. Too much trouble, now, next line!"

"Ugh!"

"P-M-S-ing…"

"PADFOOT!!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was dark and only the only light in the common room was the dimmed lamp that Lily was using to read. James heart was racing as he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Not now! I don't remember it, please, I need to go sing a song!"

"Well that's not my fault is it?"

"Come on! Just open!"

"Password?"

"Ugh! I don't remember!"

"Well then go ask someone."

"Please? Uh…you, er, look nice in your dress?"

"Why I'm flattered!"

"Will you let me in now?"

"No."

James was tired of arguing with a portrait so he took out his wand and pointed it at the Fat Lady's face.

"Let. Me. In. Now. It is an, EMERGENCY!"

"Well someone is a bit, how do you put it? Oh, I know! Touchy today?"

With that she swung open the portrait and James stepped inside the dark common room. He saw Lily reading and he sucked in a breath. This was it. It was all or nothing. He looked up and saw Sirius looking down at him from the stairs. He put up two thumbs and motioned him to start. Sirius's finger was over the on button of the radio, waiting for when the time was right. James nodded stiffly and Sirius pressed it, causing Lily to jump at the sudden loud noise. She looked around for the source of it and saw James standing stupidly in the doorway. He then closed his eyes and began to sing to her,

"Hey, Lily, hey Lily!

Hey I've been watching you,  
Every little thing you do.  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast.  
I've tried to ask you more than twice,  
But I see you roll your eyes.  
Wish I could make it real,  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal!"

Lily was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. She didn't find this amusing.

She thought that they were going to be friends and that's it. How could he break his promise?  
"'Cause I know you really want me!  
I hear your friends talk about me!  
So why you tryin' to do without me?!  
When you got me,  
Where you want me!"

James had now started to get a bit loosened up and was doing a couple dance moves that Sirius had taught him, but Lily was not impressed. He thought she liked him? Why was the immature James back again? She sat up straight and crossed her arms. James noticed this and continued singing, thinking it would make it better.  
"I think you're fine,  
You really blow my mind!  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away!  
I just want you to know,  
I wanna be your boyfriend!  
Hey Lily!"

Lily was outraged! Sure, she was a bit flattered, but angry all the same. She though that he had given up on her already. He knew he had lost his chance. Why was he trying so hard again? Did he care about her feelings at all? Why did she think she could trust him… Why couldn't he just leave her alone?! He then, got on his knees and scooted closer to Lily. She put her legs up on the couch, as if he had a disease.  
"Girl you got me on my knees,  
Beggin' please, baby please!  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying,  
Hey Lily, why do you do him this way?  
Too far to turn around!  
So I'm gonna stand my ground!  
Gimme just a little bit of hope!  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance!  
'Cause I know you really want me!  
I hear your friends talk about me!  
So why you tryin' to do without m-  
"Because I don't like you James! That's why I'm trying to do without you, or whatever! I thought you realized that I just wanted to be friends! I gave you a chance and you blew it! Shows how much you care about me…"

James looked at her and realized that her eyes were a bit watery. Did she think he didn't care? He did! Why else would he be singing a stupid song Sirius taught him? She got off the couch, thinking she could escape.

"But, Lily!" James cried as she ran up the stairs. She didn't turn around. She just closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"If you think that I'm going to come crawling into your arms, your wrong, Potter! You're completely and utterly wrong!"

James watched her run back up the stairs and shut the door of her dormitory. He felt a hot tear run down his cheek, and wiped it away quickly. Why did he listen to Sirius? Why did he have to be so damn stupid?!

He stood up at the edge of the stairs to the girls' dormitory and cried out,

"Lily! Lily! Please! Come out!"

Lily peeked out of her door, a bit puffy eyed, but other than that, you couldn't tell that she had been crying.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I'm sorry, for everything. I was being immature and…It was Sirius' idea!"

Lily laughed, "Oh Please, Potter. Don't blame it all on Sirius. You agreed to it! It's just as much your fault as it is his, maybe even more."

"Please don't say that. And you're calling me Potter again."

"Why wouldn't I? I only call my _friends_ by first name."

"Lily…"

James began to turn around and walk away, but then thought better of it. He was going to tell her how he felt, with song. Not with Sirius' stupid songs, but a good one, one that would make her think about how she felt. No matter how long it took, he wanted her to find out that she liked him back, too. He knew she did. So, he began to sing…

"There's no combination of words  
I could put on the back of a postcard.  
No song that I could sing,  
But I can try for your heart.  
Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
Like a, shoebox of photographs  
With sepia-tone loving.  
Love is the answer,  
At least for most of the questions in my heart.  
Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
Sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together."

Lily sighed and tried to glare at him, but just couldn't. She didn't know why and it bothered her…  
"Mmm, it's always better when we're together.  
Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together,  
Well, it's always better when we're together.  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together."

He smiled at her and thought that he saw it being returned, but then he thought better of it and convinced himself that he was just seeing things. He continued, thinking about how much he loved her…  
"And all of these moments  
Just might find their way into my dreams tonight.  
But I know that they'll be gone  
When the morning light sings,  
And brings new things.  
For tomorrow night you see,  
That they'll be gone too,  
Too many things I have to do.

Lily was smiling to herself thinking how nice this was. But, she couldn't help forgetting what he had done a few minutes ago. He had thought that by singing her a song, he was going to persuade her to snog him!  
"But if all of these dreams might find their way  
Into my day to day scene,  
I'd be under the impression  
I was somewhere in between,  
With only two.  
Just me and you,  
Not so many things we got to do,  
Or places we got to be,  
We'll Sit beneath the Whomping Willow tree now…"

Lily was enjoying this song but she couldn't show it. She was still angry at

him for the previous song! So, not wanting to lose this game she was playing with herself, she slammed the door of the dormitory shut again and lay in her bed, thinking…  
James took this the way she wanted him to. He thought that she was angry at him; did she think he was an immature and annoying prick again? He sighed and sang to himself,

"It's always better when we're together…"

**A/N: "Hey Juliet" dedicated to **_serenity12345_**! So, I hoped you liked it, and please review, once again. I really want to hear what you guys think about my story!! Peace out...til' chapter 6!**


	7. Shyness & Friends

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter has been out for a bit, but it was the unbetaed version. Here is the betaed version, hope you enjoy it! This is a tribute to ACROSS THE UNIVERSE which is the BEST MOVIE EVER!!! If you haven't already, go watch it. Go! Now! But read my story first... :)**

**Songs: "With a Little Help from My Friends" "I Want to Hold Your Hand"**

**Disclaimer: Sigh...you know the drill...I don't own anything...**

**Musical Marauders**

**Shyness & Friends**

Remus was trying to read a book, sitting in the back in one of the aisles of the library. He was trying to concentrate but he kept on thinking of Gabrielle. The way she bit her nails when she was nervous, and how she was too shy for her own good; he missed her so much, even though he saw her every day in the halls, and didn't feel (however cliché this sounds) complete without her. Now he was feeling guilty for breaking a relationship that could have kept going strong. About to get up, Remus stopped himself, and hid in the shadows of the shelves as he saw someone else coming into the isle he was in. He scooted back until his back hurt of how hard it was pressed against the wall.

Gabrielle was surveying the titles of the books, her fingers skimming the spines as she went from one column to the other. Remus wanted to go to her and tell her how sorry he was, but couldn't bring himself to do it. She was about to reach for a book, but then stopped. She closed her hand into a fist and turned around, staring straight at Remus. He blushed fiercely and hid his face behind his book. Gabrielle walked over to him and kneeled down placing the book on the floor next to him.

"Hello Remus."

"Hello."

"Reading?" she asked, placing her hand on his book.

"Sort of."

Remus' heart was beating fast at her being so close.

"Well, I should be going."

"Oh, ok," he replied, truly thinking that it wasn't ok…

She stayed there for a moment, staring at the floor, and then stood up. She looked at him for a while and gave him a shy smile. She walked away, leaving Remus hitting his forehead with his book because of he was embarrassed at how stupid he was being.

Gabrielle was walking down the corridor, heading out of the library when suddenly some sense hit her. She ran back into the library, sprinting down aisles. She ran into the aisle Remus was in, and stopped in the entrance. She was staring face to face with Remus, whose forehead was slightly red.

"Did…you want to say something?" asked Remus.

"Uh, well, er…I, it's just that- we haven't talked in a while, Remus," she said, as she looked down, examining her fingernails closely.

"Well, yeah. I guess, but-

"There was a good reason? Yeah…I would, guess…kind of."

"Yeah…me too."

Remus had now stood up, his hands behind his back. This wasn't the most comfortable conversation he'd ever had with a person.

"Well, we're talking now…right?" he asked.

"Yeah-yeah. We are, even though it's a bit…

"Awkward."

"Yeah," she laughed and then stopped abruptly. She smiled, showing a miniscule gap between her teeth.

"Well, I have to, er, go."

"Oh-alright then…" she said, looking down at her shoes. Remus walked up to her, not knowing whether to hug her or not. She looked up, and stepped back, surprised at how close he had gotten in just a couple of seconds.

"Um…Bye," he said.

"Yeah…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Can you talk to him for me?"

"Well, I guess…yeah. Sure- I mean, if you want."

Gabrielle smiled quickly and made her way out of the classroom. She had asked Lily to stay back after class, and this was why. Lily giggled to herself, both Gabrielle and Remus cared about themselves so much, yet they were too dumb to say anything.

"What idiots," she said to herself as she walked out of the classroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Remus."

"Oh, hi Lily," he replied as he closed the book he was reading.

"I was talking to Gabrielle…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, well, she really misses you Remus."

"I miss her too, Lily. It's not as if I don't care or anything."

"I know, Remus. It's just that, I think your making a big mistake. You know- with this relationship and everything…"

"So do I…"

"Really? Well that's great! You should go talk to her."

"I…don't think so…"

"Remus, why not?"

"I can't do it, Lily! I'm too…not outgoing."

Lily giggled a bit at how Remus was blushing.

"Come on, Remus, you're a Marauder! I mean really, what to James and Sirius have that you don't?" she asked him, "Even though James doesn't really have all that much…" she said to herself.

Remus pointed toward where Sirius and this random Gryffindor girl were snogging…Even though it looked more as if they were eating each other.

"I'm not good with…public confrontations."

"Oh. Well, then," said Lily, not knowing what to say next.

"Yeah. Thanks for trying though. I doubt that if I try…oh, never mind."

Lily sighed and gave him a sympathetic smile as he got up and left toward the Great Hall. As he walked down the steps, he thought about Gabrielle. Little did he know, she was thinking about him, too…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus walked into the Gryffindor Common Room looking a bit…glum, to say the least. He slumped down on one of the couches and stared at the fire for a long time.

"You could go blind, you know?"

Remus turned around, snapping back to a reality he really didn't want to be in at the moment.

"What is it Sirius?"

"It's true."

"What is?"

"What I said."

"What did you say?"

"I said you could go blind!"

"Oh…" Remus turned back to look at the fire. Sirius stomped his foot and slapped Remus across the head. Peter chuckled.

"What's wrong Moony?" asked James, now joining in the conversation they were having in the empty room.

"Life! That's what's wrong!"

"I'm not so sure that's what's really bothering you, Remypoo."

"Shove off, Sirius," said Remus as he literally shoved Sirius, sending him flying a good two feet.

"I thought full moon just passed? What's up with him?" said Sirius standing up.

"He's got trouble with Gabrielle. I'm guessing they both like each other but are really stupid about it and neither of them will say anything thinking the other doesn't feel the same way making the other think that the other doesn't feel the same way leaving them both in a deep muck of misery…" finished Peter with a sigh.

The three Marauders just stared at him. Peter…Wormtail…he, knew stuff? They stood there speechless as Peter innocently looked up at them and smiled.

"The Magical Chess Club sees all."

"All, er, right then…But, he's right…surprisingly."

"Wow, Moony, girl problems, huh? I haven't been through that, but you can ask Prongs, he knows _loads_ about girl problems, don't you Prongsy?" said Sirius with a grin. James glared at him but continued,

"Yeah Remy, I mean, if it's meant to be then, sure, it'll happen. But if not, then, you'll move on, you know? There're plenty of girls, maybe Gabrielle isn't the right one. You never know, you can even find yourself a little furry one if you wanted to…" said James, winking, patting Remus on the shoulder.

Remus looked up at him and smiled. He could always count on his friends to help him get by.

"Thanks you guys."

"Don't get too mushy on me, though," said Sirius, backing away slightly.

"Aw, come on Padfoot, we're his friends. We'll help him with anything," said James.

"Yeah," agreed Peter as he joined the three of them on the couch as Remus began to sing to them.

"What would you do if I sang out of tune?

Would you stand up and walk out on me?

Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song

And I'll try not to sing out of key!"

The Marauders were grinning as Sirius summoned bottles of firewhisky. He grabbed one and put his feet up, wiggling them to the beat of the song.

"Oh! I get by with a little help from my friends!"

Sirius joined in, handing Remus a bottle,

"He gets high with a little help from his friends!"

Remus continued as the others laughed at Sirius,

"Oh! I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends!"

Remus made a picture of Gabrielle appear (probably coming from his room) he picked it up and sang,

"What do I do when my love is away?"

"Does it worry you to be alone?" sang Peter.

"How do I feel by the end of the day?" sang Remus.

"Are you sad because you're on your own?" sang James. Then, they all sang,

"No! I get by with a little help from my friends!

Yeah! I get high with a little help from my friends!

Oh! I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends…"

The four Marauders climbed through their secret portal, bumping into each other, the firewhisky kicking in a bit. When they got outside they grinned at some old witches passing by who looked at them strangely. They then ran to the Hogshead. They sat in a table together, drinking their bottles of firewhisky. A heavyset waiter then came, carrying a tray, and sang to them,

"Do you need anybody?"

Remus sang, "I need somebody to love!" Then the waiter sang,

"Could it be anybody?"

"I want somebody to love!" sang Remus making the waiter laugh and walk away. They were ushered outside because they were making such a ruckus, so they ran back into the common room where James saw a familiar redhead and sang,

"Would you believe in a love at first sight?"

"Yeah, I'm certain that it happens all the time," sang Remus, rolling his eyes.

"What do you see when you turn out the lights?" sang James.

"I can't tell you, but I know it's mine!" interrupted Sirius. Then they all sang as they danced and spun around the common room, drunk with the firewhisky,

"Oh! I get by with a little help from my friends!

Mmm! I get high with a little help from my friends!

Oh! I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends!"

Then Peter jumped up on one of the tables, did a little Elvis move and sang,

"Do you need anybody?!"

"I need someone to love!" replied Remus in song.

"Could it be anybody?!" sang Sirius, lying on another table.

Then, they all jumped on the couch and sang,

"Oooh! Oooohh!

By with a little help from my friends!

By with a little help from my friends!

Try with a little help from my friends!

By with a little help from my friends!"

The four Marauders were finally hit with the alcohol and fell limp on the couch, struggling to stay awake. Remus then sang, his eyes looking over at the three drunken Marauders,

"…I get by with a little help from my friends, with a little help from my…friends…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gabrielle put down her quill, seeing as it, along with her hand, was tired of writing the word Remus over and over in her diary. She opened it to the pages of when they were together. Smiling, she remembered the memories. Rubbing the pages with her thumb, she caressed the creases of the parchment. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she fell back on her bed, looked at the words of happiness, and sang,

"Yeah, I'll tell you something,

I think you'll understand,

When I say that something,

I wanna hold your hand.

I wanna hold your hand.

I wanna hold your hand!"

She closed the book and turned over on her bed, grabbing the edges of the pillow, looking at the framed picture next to her bed. Remus was waving, and looking at her as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a hug. Her picture self laughed with glee and kissed him on the cheek. Gabrielle's eyes got watery and she sang,

"Oh, please, say to me,

You'll let me be your girl.

And please, say to me,

You'll let me hold your hand.

Now let me hold your hand,

I wanna hold your hand!"

She reached into one of her drawers, wiping way some tears on her cheeks with her hand. She got out some old letters and looked at the signature that was signed in the bottom: Love, Remus. She read them over again and smiled as she sang,

"And when I touch you I feel happy, inside.

It's such a feeling,

That my love,

I can't hide…

I can't hide.

I can't hide!"

She looked out the window (my, this was popular) and stared outside. Under the tree by the lake were four very tired looking Marauders. She spotted the one she was looking for and with her finger, rubbed at the railing of glass. She leaned closer, wanting to get a better look.

"Yeah you, you got that something.

I think you'll understand,

When I feel that something,

I wanna hold your hand.

I wanna hold your hand.

I wanna hold your hand!"

She stood up and walked into the Ravenclaw common room. She sat on one of the desks in the far corners, still holding one of the many love letters she had gotten from Remus. Teardrops fell on it, blurring some of the letters.

"I wanna hold…your hand…"

**A/N: Tada! Woop woop, hope you liked it as much as I liked ACROSS THE UNIVERSE! Oh yeah... Review please!**


	8. Drew & Haunted Houses

**A/N: Hey, I'm back and sorry I took a bit longer to get this chapter up! I hope you enjoy it, and please, if your reading, review review review! I love to hear what you think...**

**Songs: "Thriller" (Sorry there is only one, I couldn't think of any more and was wondering if you guys had any suggestions...)**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada...don't own anything...yada yada...**

**Musical Marauders**

**Drew & Haunted Houses**

"I have a feeling that we're going to have fun this Halloween," said Sirius, sucking on an acid pop.

"What makes you say that?" asked James, sitting up on his bed.

"Aunnoe…But, this year, our haunted house will be a-mazing," said Sirius.

"What are you planning, Padfoot?" asked Remus, closing his book now to listen in to their conversation.

"Something big…really big! Death Eaters, Azkaban, even…" Sirius looked over at Remus and smiled, "Werewolves."

"We are not re-making the Snivellus incident, Sirius!" said James.

"I don't mean _real _werewolves, you git. But with our magic skills, we can make something just as good."

"I'm frightened," said Peter.

"Bloody hell, we haven't even started, Wormy!" said Sirius.

"Whatever, let's just get downstairs," said James, beginning to step out of the room. When the Marauders exited their dormitory James stopped them at the top of the stairs. He was looking down into the common room.

"Who's that?" he asked Sirius.

"Who's who?"

"That- that guy over there!" he said, tugging Sirius' shirt and pulling him toward where he was pointing.

"Drew?"

"Who's Drew?" asked James, putting all the sound of disgust he could on that last word.

"He's a seventh year, I think," replied Remus.

James looked at Drew with jealousy. Drew had slightly curly, sandy blonde hair and was just as tall as James. He then looked over to the girl he was talking with. Her green eyes were sparkling and she was…wait…blushing?!

"That's it!" cried James starting to sprint down the stairs to promptly strangle Drew.

"Woah!" Sirius grabbed James by the collar and threw him back down to their feet. "What's up with you, Prongs?!"

"Drew is flirting with Lily! _My _Lily!"

"Well, no offence James, but you kind of ruined that whole you and Lily being friends thing," said Sirius, patting him on the shoulder, "Plus, she's not really…_yours_…"

"Well it was your fault, you little a-!

"Now, now, James. Let's not get hasty," said Remus, pushing the two apart.

"Yeah, I might pee myself you know; I have a bladder problem. If I get too exci-

"That's enough Peter," said Remus, "Now, why can't you just accept that she's moved on James?"

"Because _I _haven't, Moony. I haven't…"

James slumped down on one of the steps and buried his face in his hands, groaning. Sirius looked at Remus, sighed, and sat down next to his friend.

"Don't worry Prongs, I mean, it's not that bad!"

James took his head out of his hands and glared at Sirius, then put his head back between his knees.

"How 'bout I make you some arroz con leche?" said Sirius, smiling and patting James on the back.

"Yeah, Sirius, great idea! Let's just make some more exploding rice to make it all better!"

Sirius stood up, "Yeah! Exactly!"

James glared at him, "I hate you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ok, Gryffindor girls and dudes!" cried Sirius, mounted on top of one of the Gryffindor Common Room tables, "Mm-k, we all have to start working-you know- on the haunted house for Halloween, it's coming up."

Cheers were heard throughout the common room. Lily clapped lazily and Simon rolled her eyes and pretended to gag. Lily looked at her and noticed that she never really seemed to like Sirius…

"Yeah! Alrighty then," continued Sirius, "First of all, we need a name for our haunted house."

The haunted houses were a tradition here at Hogwarts. Every year, the four houses would compete to see who could create the greatest and scariest haunted house. To judge that, everyone would go in each house to see how scary they were and then they would judge. The winner would get a trophy made of a material similar to that of black pearls, and it would be put in a shelf in their common room…plus, they'd get to rub it in the other houses' faces, and that was always a good thing.

"How 'bout GERALD!" cried James out from the crowd.

"Not that kind of name, you git," said Sirius, trying to outtalk the laughing Gryffindors.

"What about, Scary Night?!"

"That's just stupid," said Sirius, running one hand through his hair, "but I like the "night" idea, that's pretty cool. How about some adjectives to go before that? Not something dumb like scary, though."

"Haunted Night?"

"Nah…"

"Frightening Night!"

"…Not really."

"Thriller Night!"

"That's good, really good, actually," said Sirius, "Ok then, Thriller Night. What should we have in it?"

"Killers…Death Eaters!"

"That's awesome! So creepy," said Sirius.

"Oh, I got one!" cried James, "How about escaped Azkaban Prisoners…and beasts! Like werewolves!"

Remus glared at James, but Sirius continued, "Brilliant!"

"We're gonna have the best haunted house ever!" cried James, giving Sirius a high five. Then, Sirius knelt down on the wooden table he was on and began to sing,

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking on the dark…  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart…  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it…  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes…  
You're paralyzed!

Sirius stood up, put his two hands behind his heads, and began doing the

pelvic thrust.

"'Cause this is Thriller, Thriller Night!  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to  
Strike!  
You know it's Thriller, Thriller Night!  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller…  
Tonight!"  
He walked over to a group of giggling girls that blushed as he got nearer.

Simone booed but Sirius ignored her and sang to the group of girls,

"You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run!

You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun…  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just…  
Imagination!  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up  
Behind…  
You're out of time!"

Sirius walked into the middle of the common room, leaving the girls shrieking

with delight. Remus laughed and Peter looked frightened. Sirius sang as he flipped and spun on his head. He then jumped back on the table,

"'Cause this is Thriller, Thriller Night!  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with  
Forty eyes!  
You know it's Thriller, Thriller Night!  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, Thriller…Tonight!"  
James joined Sirius on the table and put on a cap, tilting it to the side, putting

another one on Sirius. James then bent down and began rapping,

"Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand!  
Creatures crawl in search of blood,  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood!  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down,  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell,  
And rot inside a corpse's shell!  
The foulest stench is in the air,  
The funk of forty thousand years!  
And grizzy ghouls from every tomb,  
Are closing in to seal your doom!  
And though you fight to stay alive,  
Your body starts to shiver…  
For no mere mortal can resist…  
The Evil Of The Thriller!"

James and Sirius crossed their arms and leaned on each other, basking on the

claps and cheers of their fellow Gryffindors.

"And that's how we're rolling this year!" cried Sirius as he jumped into the crowd of Gryffindors who put him, along with James, on their shoulders.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Lily! Wait up!"

"Oh, hello Drew…" said Lily quite nervously.

"Hello…Er, pretty cool back there, huh?" he asked scratching his head.

"Yeah. I think it'll be pretty good this year."

"Me, too." He smiled and looked at her for a minute. She started blushing and playing with a strand of her hair. Suddenly, a running student bumped into her, causing her to loose her balance and trip over.

"Oh, sorry!" cried the student as he turned a corner.

"Patience Lily…Patience…" she muttered to. Then she realized Drew was still there. When she looked up his hand was stretched out, she took it and climbed back up.

"I guess you really are falling for me."

Lily's eyes widened, "Me? Oh no-not really-falling? Well..."

Drew chuckled. "Don't worry, same here," he said, then quickly adding, "Well, bye."

Lily hadn't comprehended what he said until he walked away. He liked her?

OoOoOoOoOoOoo

"Well, when I said I was falling for him, he said, same here. That has to mean something!" said Lily, clutching onto one of her round pillows.

Simone playing with one of the fringes of her quilt and replied, "I'm sure it does. I wish the person I like liked me back, too. But, ah well. But what he said totally means he likes you, so relax."

"Are you sure? Because I can't make a complete fool of myself infront of him, you know. I don't want to make a mistake..." said Lily, an image of James flashing into her mind, but then she quickly pushed it out. Simone looked at her with curiosity, about to say something, when they heard someone screaming Lily's name from downstairs.

"Go on Lily, I'll manage on my own for five minutes," Simone said, waving her hand in the air, ushering Lily out. Lily said thanks and ran downstairs to an awaiting Drew.

"Uh, hey Lily."

"Hey…I heard you calling- did you want to talk?" she asked a bit too eagerly.

"Well, yes, actually. I know we haven't really gotten to know each other all that much, but I was wondering…Maybe we could go to Honeydukes and maybe talk a bit?"

Lily was a bit surprised but then regained her composition and said, very calmly, "I think that would be nice."

"Great! How about, tomorrow? Eight?" he asked, a smile creeping on his face.

"That'd be perfect."

When he left, Lily grinned before running back up to her dormitory, completely ignoring a teary-eyed James who was hidden behind the stairs…

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll take song suggestions!**


	9. Confusion

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry for the long wait- Christmas and all…I was also waiting for a bit more reviews, but I guess that didn't happen. I didn't want to keep my previous readers waiting, so here is a new chappie- 3 pages long. I didn't do much Lily/Drew in this one (I'm having a bit of writers block on that couple…) but I'll have more on their date in the next one. (I'LL ALSO BE PUTTING THE SINGERS OF THE SONGS I USE NOW AS WELL!!)**

**Songs: "Hey Jude" (one in Across the Universe- not original) "You Just Don't know it" by the Jonas Brothers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

**Musical Marauders**

**Chapter 8: Confusion **

"I-I just can't believe it," said James, his eyes full of tears and confusion, "Why would she go out with him? I really thought she might care about me."

"Hey, James, don't make it worse than it really is," said Sirius, sitting down next to him and patting him on the back, "She'll come back to you, she'll realize she made a huge mistake."

"No she won't, I saw her face and she's happy," said James, looking at him, "Really happy…And she deserves it, even if her smiling isn't of my doing…"

"You can't sit around moping all the time, James!" said Sirius looking up at Remus who was leaning against the wall, "Right, Moony?"

"Obviously. Crying about it isn't going to make it any better, no matter how bad you feel."

James quickly wiped at a tear on his cheek, "I wasn't crying."

Peter giggled from his spot on the floor and Sirius glared at him, causing the laughter to cease, "Don't worry James. Honestly though, don't make it bad."

James looked at him as Sirius began to sing,

"Hey James, don't make it bad.

Take a sad song, and make it better.

Remember to let her into your heart,

Then you can start to make it better."

Sirius playfully messed up his friend's hair. James quickly tried to flatten it as Sirius sang,

"Hey James, don't be afraid.

You were made to go out and get her.

The minute you let her under your skin,

Then you begin to make it better."

As Sirius got up, James looked away. But Sirius turned his head towards him and started singing again, clutching his own chest,

"And any time you feel the pain,

Hey James, refrain.

Don't carry the world,

Upon your shoulder.

For well you know that it's a fool,

Who plays it cool, by making his world

A little colder."

Remus looked at them and on cue sang,

"Na na na na na na na na naaa."

He received a smile from Sirius who continued,

"Hey James, don't let me down.

You have found her, now go and get her."

Peter echoed,

"Let it out, and let it in."

Sirius grinned and looked at James,

"Remember to let her into your heart,

Then you can start to make it better…better, better, better, better, better, waaaaaaah!"

Now Sirius was really getting passionate. He started closing his eyes and

singing loudly along with Remus and Peter, but on key,

Na, na, na, nananana! Nananana, hey James!

Na, na, na, nananana! Nananana, hey James!

Na, na, na, nananana! Nananana, hey James!"

Sirius' face was turning red at how powerfully he was singing,

"Na, na, na, nananana! Nananana, hey…Jamesy, Jamesy, Jamesy, Jamesy, Jamesy, Jamesy, Jaaames!!

Na, na, na, nananana! Nananana, heeey James…"

When he finished, his eyes were still closed and he was breathing heavily.

James looked a bit worried, but admitted to himself, he did feel better. When Sirius opened his eyes, the four Marauders smiled at each other. Nothing could get them down as long as they had each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James frantically looked around the common room for Lily- he couldn't let her go on that date with Drew. He ran around and was looking out the window when he saw Lily entering through the door- quite hurriedly. Sprinting, he ran to the front of the common room, jumping over a couch on the way. He stopped right in front of Lily making her step back.

"Hi, Lily."

She ignored him and started making her way to the girls' dormitory.

"Lily- look, you can't go on that date-

"How do you know about that?" she said quickly, her back to him.

"I found- well, to put it simpler- I just…Er- well- Sirius told me," he finished lamely.

Lily cursed under her breath, "Look James- I'm going on that date. As you already know, I'm not to keen on knowing your opinion and I don't even care if you end up telling me it. It won't influence me at all."

"You don't understand-

"I understand James- you risked our friendship after working so hard for it? I guess you don't even care about me anymore…"

She clutched her books tightly and took a deep breath.

"Lily- how can you say that? I- I care about you more than anything. I don't just care about you I- I-

Lily turned around now- her eyes full of confusion and hurt.

"You what James? What?"

"I love you!"

Lily's heart stopped. What did he say?

"I love you, Lily."

That's what she thought. She looked down, and turned to look at him- frustrated.

"James- ugh- stop!"

"W-What did I do?" he asked helplessly.

"You- jut stop confusing me!"

"What? I didn't mean to- honest- I don't know what I did, but-

"You want to be friends- and you blow that relationship. Now you're telling me you love me?!"

"I never stopped loving you, Lily…"

"James…just…"

Lily turned around and walked up the girls' staircase- but she stopped as she heard James singing desperately.

"You just don't know it

It's getting hard to say hello.

You just don't know it

I'm on the edge of crossing

The line-

I don't want to blow it-

Or show it

Before your mine

You just don't know it."

Lily looked at him and sighed, "James- another song? You say you care but I just-

"Oh you won't see me break," sang James, closing his eyes, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

"Won't make that mistake-

Oh no I'll just walk away

There's too much at stake

Right now I go on singing this song about you

And that's what's wrong with this song."

"James- what are you talking about?! Please- you messed up enough already," Lily said.

"Can you feel it?

The way I look at you girl-

Can you hear it?

I'm crying inside-

I don't want to see you

Be near you

You're a million miles too close."

Lily's eyes widened, "What does that mean? I'll leave but you just keep on inter-

"Oh you won't see me break

Won't make that mistake-

Oh no I'll just walk away

There's too much at stake

Right now I go on singing this song about you

And that's what's wrong with this song."

James fidgeted with his hands- looking down shyly.

"James?" asked Lily quietly- but James didn't answer, he just finished the song.

"You just don't know the way I feel…

So I'll stay alone."

James quietly climbed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and closed the door behind him.


	10. GET READY!

Hello faithful and aging readers! I am so sorry to say this, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to discontinue the series :( I know some of you were following along, but I just haven't written about it in so long that I've lost my mojo. But please continue to support by reading my other stories- I can definitely promise you that there WILL be a new story coming up! So _please_ just wait a couple days and it will be up for your enjoyment..

Thanks again,

And I'm sorry!!

Lost-Hogwarts-Student


End file.
